


Challenge

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [20]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, career choices, challenge, hints of sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Yuki challenges Neal when he complains about their daughter's decision to train as a knight.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Challenge

“A female knight is acceptable as your best friend but not your daughter?” Yuki challenged him when he dared to complain to her about Mai’s decision to train as a knight, and Neal stuttered into silence.


End file.
